A liquid crystal display (LCD) includes a liquid crystal alignment film, and the liquid crystal alignment film is mainly made of polymer materials. The liquid crystal alignment film plays a role of a director in aligning liquid crystal molecules. When the liquid crystal molecules are moved by the influence of an electric field to display an image, the liquid crystal alignment film allows the liquid crystal molecules to be oriented in a predetermined direction. Generally, it is necessary to uniformly align the liquid crystal molecules in order to provide uniform brightness and a high contrast ratio to the LCD.
There is an increased demand for high quality LCDs. In addition, since LCDs are rapidly becoming larger, there is an increasing requirement for a highly productive liquid crystal alignment film. Accordingly, there is a need for a liquid crystal alignment film having a low defect rate in the LCD manufacturing process, excellent electro-optical characteristics, high reliability, and high performance that widely satisfies different characteristics for variously-developing LCDs. Further, there is a need for liquid crystal alignment materials that can provide optical stability and thermal stability with minimal or no after-image.